Мощи
Relics are special skills, passive or active, that can be used in combat. Each power has the cost of MP (Mana) and PP (points). The first is needed to use this very ability, and the second to equip it. * One Power point is given when the basic score for 1 characteristic reaches 15, then 21, 28, 36, 45 ... 55-> 66-> 78-> 91-> 105-> 120-> 136 The relics in the game can either be learned from teachers by Goltz (they can be recognized by the icon 24px|link=above their heads), or they can be found completely free of charge. All attacking powers possess Elements that affect the enemy. Thus, fire-susceptible enemies will receive increased damage from burning, and those immune to cold can restore health when casting spells with the Cold Element on them Relics learned automatically: Nigel receives the first Power in the game, having learned it in the rule book D & D - Magic Rocket. In one of Benjamin's Basement rooms, Mike can learn the power to Heal a Bruise. After the beginning of Chapter II and a conversation with King McGuffin, Nigel learns the power of Dark Eidus After crossing the Mountain of Death to the Village of St. Moriaz and the battle with Mr. Marsh Mellon, Nigel teaches the power of Dark Aidus Dark Aitus Dark Aidus Secret relics: These are special skills that you can learn for free. But for this they must be found. They are also studied only if a certain Hero is at the head of the party. Целительная Песня- Мощь для Майка, изучается в Лесу Zelda у феи. Техника Скрытности- Мощь для Фрэнка, изучается на Королевском Мосту, при переходе из Графства Замка. Он прячется за деревом. Техника Охотника - Мощь для Джонни, изучается в Южном Лесу, в Западном Графстве. Ей учит Чёрный гном. Таблица Мощей для Найджела (47 Мощей): Название | Стоимость | Урон | Конфликт? | Элемент | Состояние | Где изучить 1 Magic Missile 1 Eldritch Missile 1 Dispelling Blast 2 Disjunction Blast 3 Meteor sawrm 1 Fire Ball 1 Combustion 2 Inferno 2 Fire Wall 2 Scorching Blast 1 Ice Blast 1 Ice Storm 2 Brain Freeze 2 Ice Wall 2 Blizzard Spearx 1 Lightning Orb 2 Golden Thunder 3 Storm of Vengeance 1 Wind Slash 2 Tornado 1 Stones Rain 2 Earth Slam 1 Gravity Smash 2 Meteor Smash 1 Force Shield 1 Magic Shield 2 Fire Barrier 2 Ice Barrier 2 Light Barrier 5 Magic Wall 1 Meditation 2 Giga Meditation 1 Dark Eidous! 2 Dark Eidous^3! 1 Mage Armor 1 Enchanted Strength 2 Transformation 1 Concentration 1 Spell Focus 2 CharisMas 1 Stone Skin 1 Spell Pierce 2 Trance 1 Blur 1 Haste 2 Slow Time 3 Ultimate Magus Таблица Мощей для Майка (48 Мощей): Название | Стоимость | Урон | Конфликт? | Элемент | Состояние | Где изучить 1 Heal Bruise 1 Heal Wound 1 Super Heal Wound 1 Giga Heal Wound 1 Resurrection 2 True Resurrection 3 Miracle 2 Mass Heal Wound 2 Super Mass Heal Wound 2 Giga Mass Heal Wound 2 Strength Blessing 2 Spirit Blessing 2 Speed Blessing 5 Spaghetti Blessing 1 Strength Spirit 1 Haste Mixture 1 Bull's Strength 2 NEW Bull's Strength 1 Eagle's Spirit 2 NEW Eagle's Spirit 1 Cat's Speed 2 NEW Cat's Speed 1 Molotov Cocktail 1 Frozen Daiquiri Cocktail 1 Stunning Grog 1 Bomb 2 Omni Bomb 1 Healing Song 1 Lullaby Serenade 1 Countersong Serenade 1 Dispelling Serenade 2 Dispelling Song 1 Blasphemy 2 Curse 3 Spaghetti Wrath 1 Diehard 1 Yarrrngth! 2 Divine Might 1 Inspired 1 Virtuoso 2 Meraviglioso 1 Iron Guts 1 Beginner's Luck 2 GritMas 1 Smooth Criminal 1 Godspeed 2 Sixth Sense 3 Ultimate Pirate Таблица Мощей для Джонни (43 Мощи): Название | Стоимость | Урон | Конфликт? | Элемент | Состояние | Где изучить 1 Power Attack 2 Cleave 2 Supreme Cleave 1 Twin Slash 2 Blade Cascade 2 Whirlwind Attack 3 Blade Tornado 1 Charge 2 Overwhelming Charge 1 Warrior Challenge 2 Knight Challenge 2 King Challenge 1 Scorching Attack 1 Winter Attack 2 Burning Cold Attack 1 Smite Evil 2 Holy Smite 2 Dispelling Attack 1 Stalwart Defence 1 Undaunted Defence 2 Ultimate Defence 5 Human Wall 1 Crushing Blows 2 Devastating Blows 1 Rage 2 Berserk 1 Unstoppable 2 Undefeatable 1 Hunter Technique 3 Warrior Technique 1 Defensive Fight 1 Weapon Focus 2 XMight 1 Knight Oath 1 Valor 2 Magic Knight 1 Great Fortitude 1 Improved Critical 2 Iron Man 1 Phalanx Fight 1 Iron Train 2 Blade Runner 3 Ultimate Warrior Таблица Мощей для Фрэнка (43 Мощи): Название | Стоимость | Урон | Конфликт? | Элемент | Состояние | Где изучить 1 Sneak Attack 2 Sneaker Attack 2 Sneakest Attack 1 Nimble Strike 2 Wind Assault 2 Blinking Strike 1 Perfect Self 2 Enlightenment 1 Stunning Fist 1 Shocking Palm 2 Quivering Palm 1 Ki Punch 1 Ki Blast 2 Fists of the North Star 2 Fists of the South Star 2 Fists of the Fist Star 1 Poison Strike 2 Toxic Strike 1 Mind Blow 2 Brain Smash 2 Bloody Attack 3 Disembowl 1 Arms Sunder 2 Arms Crusher 1 Chop the Throat 2 Smash the Throat 1 Sweep the Leg 2 Break the Leg 1 Hiding Technique 3 Invisibility Technique 1 Turtle Stance 1 Boar Stance 2 Dragon Stance 1 Fox Stance 1 Butterfly Stance 2 Ki Master 1 Bear Stance 1 Snake Stance 2 Equilibrium 1 Grasshopper Stance 1 Ostrich Stance 2 DeXMas 3 Ultimate Ninja Ультимативные Мощи: * Для Джони - В Башне Волшебного Меча - Торнадо из Лезвий, Человечья Стена, Техника Воина * Для Найджела - В Иглу - Метеоритный Рой, Шторм Возмездия, Волшебная Стена * Для Фрэнка - В Доме Мастера Ниндзя - Кулаки Кулачной Звезды, Потрошение, Техника Невидимости * For Mike - On Pirate Island - Miracle, Blessed Macaroni, Macaron Rage Tips: * You can equip or remove power at any time, with the exception of dialogues and battles. * The larger the Ability score (hero level) - the more Power Points and the more Power you can equip. * Special relics for each character can be found or learned from teachers. * Relics can not only cause damage, but also impose a special effect on the target * All Might, with the exception of buffs and passive skills, can have a double effect (crit) . __БЕЗ_ОГЛАВЛЕНИЯ__ en:Powers (Doom & Destiny) Категория:Doom & Destiny